


The Witch

by Carter_175



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_175/pseuds/Carter_175
Summary: Считаете ли вы, что побег это слабость? А если это единственный шанс спасти свою жизнь, потому что кто-то решил, что ты виновен лишь из-за того кем ты рожден? Магия - дар или проклятье? Готовы ли вы поставить свою жизнь под удар, только бы спасти того, кого любите всем сердцем?Алоди не была бесстрашной или стойко уверенной в том, что её пощадят. Но разве могла она рискнуть тем, что стало самым дорогим в её жизни?Работа на:Wattpad:https://www.wattpad.com/story/226353451-the-witchSurgebook:https://www.surgebook.com/Carter_175/book/the-witchFicbook:https://ficbook.net/readfic/9455890





	The Witch

Похоже, она была невероятно глупа, если позволила себе влюбиться в самый разгар охоты на ведьм. И было бы ей всё равно, если бы она сама не была одной из тех, кого искали.

Алоди была дочерью простого торговца с женой и тремя дочерьми. Она была самой младшей, и единственной, что всё ещё была жива. Двух её старших сестёр и мать не оправдали, а потому и предали огню, чтобы они искупили свои грехи за сведённые со свету души. Но Алоди хоть и была ведьмой, не была похожа на своих сестёр и мать. Она занималась целебными травами, легкими заговорами на здоровье и всем, что могло бы пригодиться людям, а не навредить.

Но стоило ему появиться на улице с тем горящим взглядом и арбалетом в руках, девушка и забыла, что значит дышать. Даже прекратила рваться к матери и сёстрам, которых под руки уводили другие мужчины.

Стивен был парнем видным. Четкие, местами резковатые, но при этом всё такие же красивые черты лица, невероятно голубые глаза, светлые волосы... Про губы уж Алоди боялась и думать, сразу начиная краснеть. Ещё будучи девчонкой она была с ним знакома, но мать быстро отвадила её от парня.

_«Красавцы всегда злы и жестоки. Алоди, не будь наивной, он поиграет с тобой и бросит опозоренную и с разбитым сердцем. Тебе это не нужно»_

Да, девушки ходили за ним толпой, но со стороны казалось, что его они вообще мало когда-либо волновали. Но и на Алоди он внимания больше, чем на давнюю знакомую, не обращал. Не сказать, что её это расстраивало, но где-то глубоко в душе каждый раз зарождалась обида на него и на мать, которая заставила её бояться парня, просто потому что может быть отвергнутой.

Она была ли не самой красивой из всех троих детей. Темные волосы постоянно кудрявились и лишь на дождь становились идеально ровными, большие зелёные глаза, как два изумруда, светились в темноте, будто фонарики, фарфоровая кожа, которой могла бы позавидовать любая аристократка. Алоди была обычной девушкой из деревни, но вполне могла бы сойти и за какую-нибудь девицу благородных кровей.

Вот только ему дела до этого не было.

Стив грезил тем, что делал. Его отец говорил ему, что так они исцеляют этот мир от нечистой силы, коей все эти женщины повелевали. Жаль только, что многие из них были как Алоди и хотели принести пользу, но некому было в этом разбираться и потому все без разбору отправлялись в пламя. Это заставляло стаи мурашек бегать по спине Алоди, когда она думала, что тот, кто ей так нравится, может без разбору и сожалений отправить и её на костёр.

Но самый большой страх она испытала, когда узнала, что он болен. Кто-то из приговорённых напоследок решил одарить его «подарочком». Холодок проносился по всему телу, когда она думала, что он может умереть. Но и помочь она не могла, её бы раскрыли и даже за самые благие намерения убили бы. Такого чувства внутренней борьбы Алоди ещё не испытывала никогда.

Но в конце-концов она сдалась, пойдя на поводу первой девичьей влюблённости. Она не могла позволить ему погибнуть, что бы он не делал, что бы не сделал именно её семье, она любила ровно настолько, что готова была погибнуть, только бы он жил.

Она собрала все травы, которые могли бы ей пригодиться, чтобы сделать навар и отпоить Стивена, и пошла к его дому. Его мать всегда относилась к девушке хорошо, поэтому пустила в дом, позволив делать то, что она умеет, лишь бы только её сын жил.

Алоди действовала предельно осторожно, знала, что в любой момент может вернуться его отец, и если он заметит, что помимо травяного навара, она ещё и использует магию, он убьёт её тут и сейчас. А ей нужно будет время, чтобы убежать. Ведь только глупый не поймёт, что одними только травами ты такого рода хворь не вылечишь.

Похоже, что в этот раз удача была на её стороне, она сняла лихорадку, оставив лишь легкую простуду, которая пройдёт к завтрашнему вечеру, что даст ей фору, пока они всё поймут. Его матери она сказала дать ему навар ещё пару раз и тогда покинула дом.

Она мигом влетела в свою комнату, собирая самое необходимое и сбежала через окно, даже не сказав отцу. Алоди бежала так быстро, что саднило горло, а воздух обжигал легкие, хотелось не дышать, хотелось просто упасть где-то тут и чтобы её не нашли.

То ли к счастью, то ли к горю, она нашла в лесу старый обветшалый домик, явно, когда-то кому-то принадлежавший. Ей нужен был отдых и хоть какой-то сон.

Жаль только, что проснулась она не на пару часов раньше, а лучше бы вообще не ложилась. Алоди в ужасе открыла глаза, когда нечто холодное коснулось её шеи. И легче ей было бы будь то какая-то змея или огромный жуткий жук, но это было лезвие клинка, который она так хорошо знала...

Страх сковал всё тело, из-за чего она едва поднялась на ноги, в горле стоял ком, потому что умирать она не хотела, но знала, что это самый явный исход этой встречи.

Со слезами на глазах и лишь слегка заметным подрагиванием пальцев от волнения, она выдавила из себя одно единственное слово:

\- Стив...


End file.
